


Bee Gets Caught

by wrenchwench



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Other, Safewords, i haven't written all of it yet so the tags will change once i do, possible unsanitary, slight D/s, soft dom ironhide, very quiet jerking off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenchwench/pseuds/wrenchwench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee jerks off in a storage room. Then, Ironhide finds him. Then, stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bee crouched in the corner, behind a wall of crates, back pressed to the wall. The corridor outside was little-used at this hour - the lights dim and barely showing through the gap beneath the door. Still, he bit his lip, trying to stifle any noises - if someone found him here, he’d never hear the end of it.

Between his thighs, his hand moved, two fingers thrusting and curling inside his port, the heel of his palm pressing against the tip of his spike, which was doing its level best to pop out. He preferred to keep it in, though - it was only really the very head of it that he found sensitive, and it was easier to stimulate that if the rest was tucked away. His valve would be tighter because of it, too - not that it mattered overmuch, as he was never going to fill it with anything except his fingers anyway.

He glanced at the crate nearest to himself wryly. Maybe it was full of gun parts - he could use something thick and cylindrical inside him right now, rough and unyielding. His optics flicked off, all the better to savour the fantasy, and he added another finger.

He was just starting to crest towards overload when the door opened, and someone stepped inside. Bee froze, optics flicking on. Whoever had come in shut the door behind them, and he heard them shove something heavy up against it. His spark swirled a little faster - did they know he was here? Why were they jamming the door? Who was it?

There was a scuffle as another crate was moved, this time threatening to expose Bee’s hiding place, and then creaking as the box took the weight of a relatively large mech. _Not Cliffjumper, come looking for me, then,_ thought Bee mournfully. Out of all possible outcomes, that was what he’d been hoping for. CJ would be the least likely to spread it around that Bee had self-serviced in a weapons store - mostly because it was because of him that Bee couldn’t do it in their room. He was busy with someone, and didn’t want company. Bee didn’t blame him. If he was CJ, he wouldn’t want himself hanging around either.

But alas - it definitely wasn’t a minibot. Which only left the question- _who was it?_

Silence reigned for a few seconds. Bee desperately wished he could move, but he dreaded the thought he’d be heard. What if he slid his fingers out and his valve made a noise? Or his spike extended, with that characteristic click- _hiss_  of hydraulics? He’d be found out, humiliated - everyone would know soon enough, word travelled so fast. He felt heat rise in his face and tears start. 

 _Jazz would be ashamed of me,_  he thought angrily,  _can’t I even think my way out of this? If it was a con I’d just knock them out, but an Autobot- ugh, I’m actually considering it. No. Maybe they’ll just leave._

He decided to wait. They surely wouldn’t be here long. Soon they would leave, and then he could finally overload. The electric buildup was becoming almost painful now, the charge plateaued with nowhere to go. He rocked forward gingerly, rubbing his spike tip against his palm. Suddenly, from the other side of the crates, there was a click- _hiss._

Bee’s jaw dropped. Somebody else had clearly had the same idea as he had - what was this, the designated alone-time room? The mystery mech grunted, and Bee heard them spit, then wet noises. They were stroking their spike.

Bee listened, disbelieving, as his intruder settled into a steady rhythm. They were relatively quiet, but a lot louder than he’d been - were they so certain they wouldn’t be caught? They seemed very sure of themselves. Maybe they wouldn’t even care if someone walked in on them.. they’d just spread their legs and invite them in. 

There was a groan from the other side of the crates, as if in response to Bee’s fantasy, and Bee felt his spike throb in sympathy. His valve clenched, rubbing his fingers inside, one of which nudged a sensory node. His hips jerked forwards, pushing them deeper still, and he offlined his vocaliser to stop himself from moaning. His arousal, which had flagged, roared back to life. He swallowed. Could he still self-service with someone else in the room? Did he have the nerve?

He curled his fingers, shivering. Looked like he did. 

The minutes melted away as he had the quietest session of his life - and that _included_  that one time he’d done it while in earshot of a ‘Con troop. He panted, trying to stop his fans from getting too loud, and his optics flickered off, all the better for him to concentrate on the voice on the other side. He moved in reaction to it, shorter stuttered moans making him speed up; softer, more spaced-out ones slowing him down. 

He had hoped they’d overload at the same time, but a sudden loud exclamation from the other side indicated he was running behind. Ducking his head and moving ever faster, he pressed hard on his spike tip, rocking his palm back and forth, back and forth, overload beginning to sweep over him-

“I know you’re back there.”

-aaaand it was gone, lost in the feeling of horror generated by five simple words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to be the last chapter, and then Ironhide.. didn't want to do what I wanted him to. There's more talking in this than there should be. Now I don't know what's happening.

Bee held his breath, although it was useless now. The unseen mech moved - probably standing, and Bee heard him take a few steps. A shadow appeared at the edge of the crates. There was nowhere to run. 

Bee ducked his head, closed his optics, and wished that the ground would simply open up and swallow him. That Decepticons would attack and the other mech would run off. Anything but this.

“Well, hey, I didn’t expect it’d be you, of all mechs!”

_Oh Primus. That voice. Please don’t let it be-_

“Ironhide?” he whispered. “Please, I- I just-”

“What’re you doing in here anyway? Needed to get away from Cliffjumper, huh? I don’t blame you, he is kind’ve a handful.”

This.. wasn’t really what he’d expected. He onlined his optics, peering up at Ironhide warily.

“You’re- you’re not going to laugh at me?”

Ironhide looked bemused.

“Why would I laugh at you for doing something I was just doing? Kinda hypocritical, don’t’cha think?”

“But- I- I-”

Ironhide waited until he trailed off, then offered him a hand. When Bee didn’t take it, he raised an optical ridge and said, “You want some help with that?”

Slowly, very slowly, Bee’s gaze dropped to between his own thighs, where his hand still rested. Then, equally slowly, he looked back at Ironhide, who didn’t look anything but serious about his offer. This was not the face of someone waiting to give the punchline, or who was about to whip his hand back and say ‘just kidding!’. It was a genuine offer - and it was this that caused Bee’s other hand, unoccupied now, to reach out, almost of its own accord, and slip into Ironhide’s palm.

Bee was tugged up onto his feet and drawn to the other side of the wall. Ironhide settled back onto the crate and looked at Bee expectantly. 

“C’mon then. No sense in wasting time. Unless you’d rather I just left?”

“No!” Bee said hurriedly - probably too fast, really - and Ironhide looked a little taken aback. He patted his lap, which Bee noticed had been very hastily wiped clean, and leaned back. 

“Take a seat. Get comfortable.”

Bee did so, ending up straddling Ironhide’s thighs. His own knees and shins rested on the crate, and he hoped it would hold their combined weight (although at the moment he felt almost weightless, like he could fly.. was this a dream?)

Ironhide regarded him, giving him a careful once over, from greatly-embarrassed face to exposed valve, and his lips quirked.

“I guess I should’a had you pegged for this type. Quiet,” he added, when Bee must have looked like he didn’t understand, “and sorta - don’t take me wrong - but sorta submissive. Don’t make that face, it ain’t a bad thing! I actually kinda like it, so stop looking like I just spanked Primus, will ya?”

Bee nodded, but wasn’t entirely sure he’d stopped making the face. He settled for just dropping his gaze again, which… didn’t really help, but he’d made his decision and he had to stick with it. His view rested on Ironhide’s panel.

“Looking for something? Why don’t we start a little easier, huh?”

Bee nodded absently, trying not to freak out too badly. _Don’t mess this up,_ he thought to himself fiercely, _do_ not _mess this up- oh._

Ironhide’s mouth was hot on his own, confident and careful all in one. Their lips slid and locked, and then there was tongue, and someone (definitely Bee) moaned audibly. He’d missed kissing. Relaxing, he settled his weight a little more firmly on Ironhide’s thighs, letting the tension out of his legs. Ironhide hummed appreciatively and his hand came up to cradle Bee’s head, tilting it back so he could get at his throat. His other hand, meanwhile, moved.. elsewhere. Bee yelped.

“Ironhide!”

“Yep,” said Ironhide, mouthing at the dip of metal where Bee’s neck joined his shoulder. Bee squirmed, trying to get Ironhide’s hand to do that again. Ironhide ignored him, coaxing him to lean back even further, supporting him with a hand on his back so as to get at Bee’s headlights. His other hand petted Bee’s aft, but refused to dip any lower, as it had before. It was as though Ironhide was teasing him deliberately.

Ironhide tipped Bee back further, and Bee’s hands clenched as he fought to stop himself from clinging on - he felt unsteady, but he didn’t want to say anything. Eventually he found himself with his back fully arched, head resting between Ironhide’s knees. His vents pulled in air hard as he hoped Ironhide didn't want him like this for the whole time. Surely it’d be hard to do anything? 

Suddenly Ironhide pulled back, and Bee looked up at him awkwardly. Ironhide looked as if he was considering something.

“You don’t like being in control, do you? I mean, you’re letting me do.. pretty much whatever I want, and while I don’t mind it, I want you to be secure here. C’mere, sit up.”

“You don’t want me to stay like this?”

“Nah,” Ironhide said cheerfully, “I just wanted to see if you’d say no. Why didn’t you? You didn’t enjoy it.”

Bee chewed his lip. He’d half expected Ironhide to pin him to a wall, frag him, and be done by now. Instead they’d had a makeout session and now were.. talking? About Bee? Why?

“Well,” he said carefully, “I didn’t want you to stop, so.. I figured I could put up with it, if that was what you wanted. I didn’t want you to- uh. To be.. disappointed? Or mad at me?”

That was more than he’d wanted to say, but Ironhide was nodding.

“I figured. Bee, have you ever experimented in the berth? I don’t mean positions or toys, I mean different roles. Like, say, roleplay, or being dominant or submissive. Anyone ever do anything like that with you?”

Bee shook his head.

“I only ever just did.. normal stuff. I mean, I’m not saying it’s not normal, I- I mean, like.. you know. I don’t know how to describe it. Just.. fragging, without anything else to it.”

“Damn shame. I’d like to talk to you some more about it, if you don’t mind. Not here, though - ain’t exactly an ideal space for it. Wanna keep going, for now?”

Bee nodded fervently. 

“Yes, please!”

“Enthusiastic consent,” said Ironhide with a grin, “that’s what I like to see.”

His hand dipped again, squeezing Bee’s aft and then nudging against his neglected valve. Bee’s spike extended and Ironhide caught it in his other hand, trusting Bee to keep himself held up. Bee braced his hands against Ironhide’s chest, arching to give Ironhide better access to his valve. His vents grew shorter, and he let his head fall forward, mouth pressing against Ironhide’s shoulder.

“I- ah! I’m not gonna last!”

“So don’t last,” said Ironhide, thrusting deeper, and turned his head to mouth at Bee’s horns, making him cry out.

“Please! Ah! Ironhide, please- nngh- harder!”

His overload, so long in coming, began to wash over him from his valve outwards, making his plating rattle. Ironhide thumbed the tip of his spike and his hips jerked, transfluid splattering against Ironhide’s belly and lubricant coating his thighs. Fingers gently coaxed him through the aftershocks, Ironhide seemingly enjoying the little breathy moans he could coax out of Bee with how he moved his digits, but all too soon even this stopped and the only thing left was the humming of their fans. 

“You,” said Bee eventually, “you didn’t..”

“Nah. I had my turn, before. Don’t you worry about me. Now.. you got a duty shift tomorrow?”

“No,” said Bee, a little nervously, “I’m free.”

“Good,” said Ironhide, wiping them both down perfunctorily. “You wanna sleep over? Remember, you don’t gotta. It’s your choice, Bee.”

Bee swallowed. He didn’t have to.. but did he want to? Ironhide seemed like he wouldn’t mind either way.

“I.. I’d like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha theyre never gonna stop talking

Ironhide's room was across the other side of the Ark. Bee trotted slightly behind him, trying not to look like he'd just had a handjob, and especially trying not to look like Ironhide was the one to give it to him. Every so often Ironhide's hand would brush against Bee's shoulder or back, as if to check up on him. Every so often someone greeted them and they had to stop and be polite.. it felt like forever before they got anywhere near the senior officers quarters, and as they left the busier corridors behind Bee felt himself relax slightly. 

"Nervous?"

He looked up. Ironhide had paused in front of his door, ostensibly to unlock it, but he was simply standing with his hand on the keypad, watching Bee, who shook his head.

"No. I mean, yes, but not.." he trailed off, then said, "I don't want to leave, if that's what you mean."

Ironhide nodded, and they finally entered. Bee had been in Ironhide's room before, but he'd not remembered it being so big. Ironhide's berth was larger than his - obviously, as Ironhide would need a bigger one for his bigger chassis. But... surely it hadn't seemed so overwhelming, the last time he'd stuck his head in the door to ask a question? Or had he just not noticed it? 

A warm cube was thrust into his hands.

"Drink," said Ironhide, "you're shaking."

Bee sipped automatically, the sweet mid-grade settling his nerves a little. He tried to make his hands stop trembling.

"Sorry," he said, and took another mouthful to stop himself saying anything else. Ironhide settled down on his berth and took a drink of his own, which looked darker, probably an energon-oil mix - they'd grown more popular recently. Bee took another mouthful and set the cube aside - his tanks were full anyway, and he was too fuel-efficient to need topping up regularly. Ironhide put his cube away as well, and then reached forward. 

"D'you mind if I hug you?" he said, looking so serious Bee couldn't help smiling.

"Of course not," he said, and threw his arms around Ironhide's neck. They held each other for a few minutes, Ironhide lifting him into his lap again to cradle him close - it was incredibly relaxing. Bee felt his plating settle and his EM field begin to synch with Ironhide's.

"If you keep me like this I'll fall asleep," he said, optics dim, "I always sleep better with other people."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Ironhide sounded genuinely curious.

"I.. like being touched," said Bee, stroking his thumb over Ironhide's wrist joint, "and I like knowing I'm not alone. I like being around people. Sleeping alone always feels so... lonely."

Ironhide made a hum of agreement and lay back, leaving them chest-to-chest. Bee's legs were curled to one side on the berth, and Ironhide's hand rested on his hip, kneading gently.

"Tell me more about things you like. You like people touchin' you, you said. So where d'you like bein' touched the best? How d'you like bein' touched?"

Bee's face went warm. This could be either an innocent or not-innocent question, depending on what Ironhide meant.

"I.. I like being hugged," he began, "like this. And I like it, sometimes, when people, uh, pet my helm, because usually it means I've done a good job, although there are people who do it, you know, sarcastically, to be cruel. But I try to ignore them, so mostly I like that. And I like-" he stopped, swallowed.

"Go on," encouraged Ironhide, watching him lazily.

"I like the way you're touching me now," said Bee, hoping he didn't sound as stupid as he felt, "I like the way you touched me before."

"Tell me how I touched you. And I don't mean where - tell me how it made you feel."

Bee opened his mouth, then closed it again. His face was so warm he was surprised it wasn't red with the heat.

"You- you touch me - you touch me like you know what I want you to do already. Um. I don't think anyone's ever touched me like you do. You're confident, but you always ask what I want..."

Ironhide didn't look lazy now. Bee felt like Ironhide was so focused on him that the door could slam open and the room could fill with 'Cons and Ironhide wouldn't pay any notice.

"You- you make me feel important- oh!"

Ironhide sat up, shifting Bee slightly. He looked serious. 

"Ain't you ever had someone touch you like this before?"

Bee shook his head.

"Most people just- I mean, I haven't really had all that many people, so I guess I don't have much experience, but most people don't.. linger like you do," he said.

Ironhide sighed.

"Kids these days. Okay, that's fine. C'mere, I wanna hold you again, if that's okay?"

This time they ended up pillowed against the end of the berth, and when Bee squirmed a little closer, shyly tilting his head for a kiss, Ironhide dipped his helm and their lips met once more. Ironhide tasted like oil, and Bee wanted more. The kiss deepened, their vents grew heavy. Bee felt himself warming once more, his plating flaring slightly to allow the heat building beneath to escape. This didn't really help - the heat only increased as fingers brushed along the sensitive joins the flaring exposed.

The kiss ended naturally, with little breaks that lengthened as they came back to themselves. Optics off, Bee sighed, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"I take it you like makin' out then," said Ironhide, sounding a little rougher than before, petting down Bee's back. Bee nodded.

"Mmhmm."

"Can I ask you something, Bee?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Will you be honest with me, when I ask you if you like things?"

Bee's optics flicked on and he withdrew a little, feeling Ironhide's EM field flare around him as he did so.

"I wasn't lying about liking kissing! Of course I'll be honest, Ironhide, I'm not going to lie to you."

"That's all well and good, but what about if I asked if you'd like to do something that you wouldn't enjoy? You said before you didn't wanna disappoint me. Is that goin' to influence your answers? How about if I say I'd like to tie you up and spank you, and ask you if you'd like that?"

Bee was unable to stop the shiver that swept over him at the thought of this, nor the clench between his thighs.

"I- I wouldn't mind, I guess," he said, wishing he sounded more nonchalant, and then, noting the look on Ironhide's face, added "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
Ironhide looked conflicted.

"Nnnno. Not exactly. I guess I just wasn't expectin' you to say you'd like to. You didn't seem the type, but then I guess.. ah, never mind. We can try it some other time," he added, winking at Bee, who halfway wanted the earth to swallow him and halfway wanted 'some other time' to be now, "for now I just want you to promise me you won't try to take my opinion into account when I ask you this stuff. These are about you, y'know? I wanna know what makes you feel good, Bee. Like you already said, you like bein' touched, so I'm gonna do that, and ask you some more stuff, okay?"

Bee nodded. Was this going to be the only thing they did? He wasn't sure if the thought of a night of questions was more or less nervewracking than the thought of actually fragging. Ironhide settled them a little further up, guiding Bee to lie down on his back on top. Ironhide's hands came to rest on Bee's stomach. Bee rested his own hands on the back of Ironhide's and waited. 

"Let's start simple. D'you prefer being spiked, or spiking?"

This was simple? Bee's hands moved up to his chest, one coming to cover his mouth. He was suddenly grateful to Ironhide for settling them like this - in this position, Bee's face was almost completely hidden from his view.

"Um. I prefer being spiked," he said, and Ironhide's hands began to stroke him, rubbing the lower edge of his windscreen gently.

"Why? Don't be shy."

"I don't.. feel much in my spike," he said, beginning to chew a knuckle and wondering if Ironhide realised that simply saying don't be shy wasn't going to have much effect, "it feels okay, and I can overload from it, but it's sort of, um. Duller, I guess? Only the tip has any good feeling to it, and I have to have something, um. Inside. To overload properly. So usually I keep it back with one hand and use the other to- you know."

"That was a really good answer, Bee. Thanks for doin' this - I can tell you're not, ah.. enjoyin' it, as such, but I wanna be sure I'm doin' stuff you like. And you know, I think I might have something you'd enjoy. It's called a spike cap. Fits over the spike housing, clicks in place, keeps the spike held inside, but it's thin enough you can press through it. Would you like to try one?"

Bee shuddered, hips jerking up slightly.

"I- yes, I'd like- I want to try one, please."

Ironhide's hand tightened around one thigh, drawing it a little wider. 

"I'll get you one when we're done with the questions. Next - do you like bein' told what to do? In the berth, specifically?"

Bee was distracted. Ironhide's pointer finger was running gently along the inner seam of his thigh, where the two armour plates met, from his knee right up to his modesty panel. He parted his legs a little further.

"Can- can I open my panel?" he asked, fighting the urge to rock his hips down every time Ironhide neared the top of his thigh.

"Not til you answer the questions," said Ironhide, "and especially the one I just asked. Do you like it when I tell you do to things? Like, what if I told you you couldn't open your panel tonight at all?"

Bee considered this.

"I'd be.. disappointed, I guess, but.. if you wanted me to do it?"

Ironhide shifted beneath him and Bee wondered if his panel was hot, too. He hoped so.

"What if I told you I wanted you to beg me to overload? If I wanted to take a long time, maybe have you grind on my thigh til you came?"

Bee's fans clicked on and he choked back a pathetic little whimpery noise.

"I'd not mind that," he said, feeling Ironhide's finger tracing the edge of his panel, "Ironhide, please? Please.."

"You've been so good, kid. Go for it, open up."

Bee gratefully let his panel tranform back, tucking into the surrounding plating neatly. The air felt cool against his dripping valve - he was more than ready, his previous overload in the storage room having done very little to rid him of his charge. Not only that, but the immediate relief of having his panel open meant he could better concentrate on what was going on - including the fact that Ironhide's praise had made his field flare with pleasure - and it had apparently been noticed. Ironhide brushed fingertips over his recessed spike tip and the petals of his valve, murmuring gently into his audial all the while.

"So good, Bee. You're handling this so well, I'm proud of you. I love the way you look on top of me, I like looking over your shoulder and watchin' my hand touching you. Here, you want this, sweetspark?"

Ironhide's other hand came into his view, holding in its palm a flat black disc. it looked for all the world like a camera lens cover, and Bee realised it must be the spike cap. He nodded, not trusting his voice. The nicknames were almost too much - he wasn't sure if he could speak without sounding like he wanted to cry.

The spike cap settled over the tip of his spike, and Ironhide twisted it, tightening it into place. Bee felt his spike rub against it and when Ironhide's thumb pressed firmly over it he let out a little cry, convulsing as his array lit up with pleasure.

"Forgot to mention," said Ironhide, "the inside is conductive, so it might zap you every so often, just like that. You like it?"

"Mmmnhmm," Bee managed, gathering himself, "it felt really good. Ironhide, can we- I mean, will you-" he fumbled, trying to figure out how to phrase it so as not to sound desperate. Ironhide's fingers continued their roundabout path over his valve entrance, dipping gently inside but not too far. One of them bumped a node and Bee moaned, pushing down into the contact, still trying to find his words, "can't we, nnhh- I really want to feel you frag me, oh- oh, Ironhide, yes, yes!"

Finally two of Ironhide's fingers had seated themselves deep inside Bee, setting a decent pace. Ironhide spoke over his gasps, his own engine revving.

"I think we can manage that, Bee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t.co/K4eQVcKbIT go here for a VERY CUTE picture of Bee and Ironhide that Musa drew me! It's from the scene in chapter two :) And because it's Inktober, they're doing commissions for $15! You can commission them here: twitter.com/Clich_A


End file.
